


The Birthday Cake

by casszepptraxx



Series: Destiel Collection/One shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cutesy, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Dean decides to make a birthday cake for Sam's 36th birthday, with a little help from Castiel.Needless to say, it doesn't go as planned.______© 2017, okapi427- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. This book contains material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.DO NOT POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER WEBSITE OR PLATFORM WITHOUT MY WRITTEN CONSENT. IF YOU SEE MY MATERIAL ON ANOTHER PLATFORM, CONTACT ME ASAP.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, I simply own the story and the material written :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts).



> Just a little thing I wrote to relieve stress.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Dean ran around the kitchen quickly, grabbing some eggs, butter, flour, sugar, and anything else you need to make a cake. He set them up and then grabbed a glass bowl and put it on the crowded counter, shoving some of the alcohol bottles back so that it wasn't too crowded.

He grabbed the crumpled up paper in his hand and licked his lip as he squinted at the scribbled hand writing. "Alright, three cups of all purpose flour..." he said as he grabbed a measuring cup. He stuck it into the bag and then plopped it into the glass bowl a few times. He looked back at the paper, his hand shaky. "Okay, check. Now... four cups of sugar..."

He grabbed the sugar and went to dig it into the bag when he felt heat radiating onto his back. "Hello, Dean."

Dean dropped the cup of sugar and then groaned. "Cass! Don't do that!" he said as he picked the measuring cup up. "Sweep this up."

Castiel cocked his head to the side but did what he was told. He grabbed the battered up broom and swept the white powder up and tossed it into the garbage bin. He set the tools down and looked at Dean. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a cake," he said as he put the correct amount of sugar into the glass bowl. 

"A cake?" Castiel asked curiously. 

"Yes. For Sam's birthday. I always make a cake for his birthday."

"I see." he said as he crawled onto the other side of the counter that wasn't so crowded. "Why do humans use cakes to celebrate a day of birth?"

Dean stopped as he was about to crack the egg and pursed his lips as he racked his brain for a reason. Finally, he answered with, "Because it's better than a dead pig."

Castiel blinked, obviously not understanding the joke. Dean sighed. "Nevermind."

Castiel watched as Dean started to rush around again. "Alright, one more egg.. and... there we go. Now," he said as he read the paper. "Vanilla extract and milk..." 

"Dean, did you know that you lick your lip when you're concentrating hard on something?"

Dean looked up at Cass, blushing furiously. But, instead of saying something smart, he said, "Either sit still and look pretty or get on an apron and help."

Castiel's eyes filled with excitement. "I can help?"

Dean blinked at the sudden change in his posture. "Um, sure." he said. "There's an extra apron in the drawer."

Castiel nodded and got down. A few moments later, he came into Dean's line of sight wearing a pink apron that said 'Kiss me' on it. Dean busted out laughing as he saw Castiel's intense expression. "Cass what the hell are you wearing?"

"I am wearing the apron you said to get."

Dean had no idea why, but he didn't tell Castiel that there were others. He just let him be. Dean went back to mixing the ingredients. Castiel walked over and watched him fascinated by what he was doing. Dean looked up and swallowed at how close he was. "Uh... d-do you want to whisk?" he asked, licking his lower lip slightly. 

Castiel nodded. "Sure. How do you whisk?"

Dean handed Castiel the bowl and then a clean whisk. "Here, just do subtle movements with your wrist like this," he said as he flicked Castiel's wrist gently. He tried to ignore how much his ears were burning at their hands touching. "There you go."

"Alright, I'm going to make sure the oven is ready while you pour that into this pan," he said as he set a cake pan down. Castiel nodded and then slowly poured it into the pan. 

Dean walked back and put the bowl in the sink. He went to look for the whisk when he saw Castiel sniffing it and then licking it. He smacked his lips for a moment and then licked it again. And then again.

"Cass, what are you... what are you doing?"

"I'm licking it," he said as his tongue glided along the metal. Dean swallowed and then nodded. 

"A-Alright," he said a little breathy. He quickly grabbed the cake pan and then slid it into the oven. He closed the oven door and then set the timer for twenty minutes. He sighed and turned around. He clapped his hands. "Frosting time." he grinned.

______

 

"Dean, it's hard."

"Come on, Cass. Just a little more."

"It's hurting my fingers though," he whimpered.

"You're almost there. You're so close." Dean encouraged.

Castiel grunted loudly and then panted as he exhaled deeply. "Good job," Dean said as he smiled. "You finally got the lid of the frosting off."

Castiel pouted as he set the lid on the counter. "I don't get how humans can open these containers."

Dean shrugged. "It takes natural talent I suppose." he said as he grabbed the container and dumped it out into three separate bowls. He put some food coloring in each of the bowls so that they were left with green, blue, and brown. 

Castiel watched as Dean took the frosting spatula and stuck it in the blue frosting. He put it on the cake and started to hum slightly as he tapped his foot.

Dean went to get another thing of frosting but stopped. "What the- hey!" he shouted at Cass who was licking his fingers. "You asshole, quit eating the frosting!"

Castiel froze, his tongue on his middle finger. "I didn't eat any frosting."

Dean squinted at him. "You're literally eating it right now."

"No I'm not."

Dean scowled and turned back to the cake. He added the rest of the blue frosting and then went to add some green. He looked at the spatula and frowned. He could have sworn he dipped it into the green frosting. Where the hell did it go?

"Cass!" Dean shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Castiel said, a hint of green still in his teeth.

"I swear to god."

"Why would you swear to my father?"

"You know what?"

They were interrupted by a loud bang on the table. "Dean, Cass, I'm home."

Dean looked up, his heart sinking. "Don't come in here, Sam!"

Sam frowned and walked towards the kitchen. "What?"

Dean panicked. He quickly turned around and pulled Castiel in by the apron, his lips crashing against Castiel's. Sam walked in and covered his eyes. "Woah! Okay! I'm going, I'm going!"

He quickly turned around and walked out. Dean slowly pulled away, his cheeks turning pink at what he just did. 

Well, between him and himself, what he's been wanting to do for years now.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, sorry, I, uh-"

He was cut off by a pair of slightly chapped lips. Dean gasped but then his eyes fluttered closed as he let his body relax, his mind going blank. He hummed into Castiel's mouth as his tongue skimmed across Castiel's lower lip.

Castiel opened his mouth and Dean took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring Castiel's mouth and claiming it. Oh god, this was better than what he'd thought it'd be. He finally had to pull away but when he opened his eyes, he was in Castiel's arms, his hands splayed out onto Castiel's chest.

He tried to think of what to say but nothing came out. So instead of saying something witty or cute or coming out, he simply stated, "I knew you ate the frosting."

Castiel actually smiled a little and then Dean cleared his throat. "I, uh, we should finish decorating the cake..."

Castiel nodded. "Alright."

Dean turned around and finished icing the cake. He wrote Sam's name in icing poorly and then stuck three candles in it. Because thirty-six candles were too much. He pulled out a lighter and then turned around and walked over and into the library part of the bunker.

Sam grinned widely as he set his book down. "Dean, you didn't have to." 

Dean shrugged. "Just shut up and make a wish."

Sam laughed and then shrugged. "I don't need to."

Dean tilted his head. "What?"

"My wish came true already."

He blinked and then shook his head. "And what's that?"

"You're happy."

His eyes widened. "Happy?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, happy. With Cass."

Dean blushed furiously, not able to say a word. He silently looked back and Castiel was there, leaning against the door frame with a goofy smile on his face. No doubt, that smile was the result from their kiss.

Dean smiled a little and then set the cake down. He cleared his throat. "Well, blow them out anyways. Because we don't need a fire hazard."

Sam laughed and then blew out the candles. Castiel joined them as Dean sliced a piece of cake for everyone. The afternoon soon progressed to evening, and Sam had finally gone to bed. Dean was sitting on the couch, leaning against Castiel as Castiel read a book. They didn't speak about the kiss. They didn't have to.

As Dean looked down at their intertwined fingers, he realized that the kiss was just the conformation of what had been brewing between them the past eight years. It was basically just the seal of approval. The time stamp of when they officially were together. Not just hunting partners anymore. 

Life partners.


End file.
